Pichu Studios Park (Maine)
A indoor theme park themed to various characters opened in 1993 in South Portland Maine. The park will have 14 sections. Areas/Attractions/Services (This list is incomplete) Enterance Central USA *Shrek 4-D *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (updated verison with more Nicktoons characters that the original didn't have) *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (updated verison With more Hanna Barbera characters that the original didn't have) *Captain EO *Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic *The Great Movie Ride *Back to the Future: The Ride Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D *Barg N Mart (gift shop) *Krusty Krab (restaurant) Dedede's Abusement Park *Crushing Caverns *Dedede's Rollercoaster *The Kirby Quiz Show *Dedede's Movie Theatre *A Kirby Copy ability video starring YOU!!! *The Kirby Derby *Kirby's Nintendo Play Room *Dedede's Ferris Wheel *Kawasaki's Restaurant (restaurant) *Gengu's Toy Store (gift shop) Lake Hoohaw *PB&J Otter: The Ride *PB&J's Pet-A-Go-Round *PB&J's Video gaming Room *Munchy Beaver's Theater *Picnic Area Club Penguin *Club Penguin Computer Lab *The Stage *Puffle Feeding Area *Herbert's Rollercoaster *The Igglo Minecraft World *Notch's Computer Lab and Play Room *Minecraft Building room (Featuring LEGO Minecraft) *Minecoaster *Minecraft Souvenir Store (Gift Cards will be available at this gift shop) *Minecorner Meet and greet Skylands * Lazy Town * TBA McDonald Land * TBA Chuck E Land * TBA The FT Squad Land *Kyle's Gift Shop *The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus (dark ride) *Sunrise Meet and greet *Kristen's Cafe Krustyland *The Simpsons Ride *The Simpsons House Meet and Greet *Kwik-E-Mart (gift shop) *Krusty Burger (restaurant) Elmore *Watterson's House meet and greet *Gumball's Computer Lab (where you can play The Amazing World of Gumball games on Cartoon Network) *Joyful Burger *School House Rush (dark ride) *Food N' Stuff (gift shop) Annoying Land *Orange's Annoying talking room *T. G. I. Fry-days *Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind: The Ride *Bathtub Battle *Stand Up Comedy Laugh Floor Regular World *The Park house meet and greet *Pretzel Shack *The Coffee Shop *Regular Show: The Ride *Al's Convenience Market *Regular Show: Live Adventure Land *Princess Bubblegum's Castle meet and greet *Wildberry Princess's Cafe *Finn's Gifts *Jake's Computer Lab Phineas and Ferb's Land *Mr. Slushy Burger and Hot Dogs *Phineas and Ferb's Rollercoaster *Flynn-Fletcher house meet and greet *Uncle Joe's Subs *Phineas and Ferb 4-D Angry Birds Land *Angry Birds Midway *Angry Birds Computer and phones lab *Angry Birds Knock on Wood room. *Red Bird's Coaster *Angry Birds: The Store *Blue Bird's Snack Character appearances *Pichu and Pikachu *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto and the rest of the Disney characters *The Simpsons family, Moe, Milhouse, and Krusty the Clown *Yogi Bear and the rest of the Hanna-Barbera characters *The Sesame Street Muppet cast *The Wattersons family (Gumball, Darwin, Anais Nicole and Richard) *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles *Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter *Kyle, Kristen and Kaya the Otter *Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudlley Do Right, Underdog and the rest of the Classic Media Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Minecraft Steve and Creeper *Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeline, Ribbon, Meta Knight and King Dedede and the rest of the dream friends *Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi *Rockhopper and Blue Penguin *Finn and Jake *Mordecai and Rigby *Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Passionfruit, Grapefruit and Marshmellow *Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry (Agent P), Isabella, Stacy, and Dr. Doofenshirtz *Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie, and Hamburgular *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Pasqually P. Pieplate (all characters includes the Avenger and Rockstar versions) *Billy Bob and the other Rock-afire Explosion characters *Sportacus, Stephanie Splitz and the rest of the Lazy Town Characthers *Eruptor, Stelf Elf and the rest of the Skylanders Academy Cast * Trivia *It was oringally going to be called Boomerang Disney Studios Park Maine, but it was then changed to Pichu Studios Park Maine, due to the fact. Category:Theme Park Resorts